The Slasher
It was in the middle of fall when this happened, I just got a job at a famous restaurant in my town. I was a janitor, which sounds pretty terrible, but they paid well and it was worth it. I often cleaned and went home right away, but as I was about to head home one night, the fry cook, who went by the name Bob, called me over because his boss, Eugene, and was about to tell us a story about a mysterious encounter with the slasher. I don't know who or what is “the slasher”, but I was interested none-the-less. Eugene described the figure as lanky, and wore all black. Almost coincidentally, there were a banging sound, as if someone was knocking on the glass. Usually we don't have costumers at dark, the store closes at eight and everyone in town knows that it closes at this time. Perhaps, maybe someone is very hungry, which I began feel bad for the unlucky person. I slowly approached the window, and then, my heart froze. The customer was wearing a mask of sorts and was wearing all black, before I could tell the customer that the restaurant was closed, the figure approached a few steps forward. I think my heart might've skipped a beat. I then called Eugene to come over, but as I was observing the strange figure, he walked into his office. Bob was still in the kitchen cleaning the stove, I know hear could hear me call to him. “Bob, you might wanna see this,” I spoke in a shaken voice, “I think you might just have another customer.” “Really?” he said in a excited tone, “I'll start up the grill, hold on.” When I turned my head towards the direction of the window, I almost vomited. The man, a lot more closer than he was before, was now leaning on the glass. He was facing at me and had bright red eyes. I screamed and Bob ran out of the kitchen to check on me, as he was trying to help me up, he saw the man and he screamed as well. The man clearly holding something in his hand, whatever he was holding appeared to be a weapon. We ran screaming towards the kitchen, we heard the sound of glass breaking, and me and Bob were both scared. He hid just beside the freezer door, just out of the stranger's sight. Bob was crying, and I covered his mouth as I can hear the person approach closer and closer towards the kitchen area. In the nick of time, Eugene walked out of the room to get ready to head out. I'm presuming he was ready to close the restaurant for the rest of the night, as he was about to do so, I heard him scream and heard something hit the ground. The screaming stopped and I heard the figure roam elsewhere in the building. This was the scariest moment I've been through in my whole entire life. I peaked around the corner and no one was there. We slowly stepped out of the room and saw no one around, this was our chance of escape. We ran out of the kitchen and sprinted out of the restaurant in the dead of night, he ran as far as we can away from the place. We decided to split up, he'd run back home and I'd run and notify the police. Before the plan could take action, I felt a sense of dread and felt like I needed to vomit. Then I saw something move in the darkness, Bob was already half-way home until I heard him scream. I ran in the direction of the scream and all that was there was a mask, the mask the mysterious man was wearing. I searched around the area with no sign of Bob, I immediately ran as fast as I can towards the nearest police station. As I arrived I could hear the person run after me again. I made my way to the station and explained the that the people that I was with was missing and the person who did this. I described the person to the officers and they immediately knew who and what I was talking about. They told me the man goes by “The Hash Slinging Slasher”. Apparently, he is a popular urban legend around here. I went home safely that night. A few months later, they still haven't found Bob and Eugene. Ever since that day, the Bikini Bottom was normal once again. Category:SpongeBob Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Crappypasta